


“Nygmobblepot.”

by serialkillercode



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialkillercode/pseuds/serialkillercode
Summary: “Please Edward,” Victor tsked, waving his finger. “You two are totally into each other and evvveryonnnee knows it.”___________________________________________________________________________________________________"Is Oswald my best friend? Yes. But some of you haven’t fallen in love with your best friend and it shows.”
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean
Kudos: 85





	“Nygmobblepot.”

“I do not like Ozzie Lee!” Edward whined sipping his peppermint mocha while flipping through his Chemistry textbook. He was in the cafe of Gotham University with Lee Thompkins, her girlfriend; Barbara Kean, Barbara’s EX; Tabitha, Butch (Tabby’s boyfriend), Harvey Bullock, and Victor Zsasz. Usually, Jim and Oswald would join them for study night every Wednesday but Oswald was covering for a sick coworker in the restaurant he worked at and Jim had an unexpected ROTC meeting.  
Occupying the largest table in the cozy coffee shop, the group of students had notebooks, textbooks, highlighters, and their drinks scattered around them. One may think that the students did do some form of studying in their time here but mainly they gossiped with one another about anything and everything. Most days Edward didn’t mind and even joined in on the conversation but not when they pointed the spotlight at him.  
Harvey slammed his pencil down, “Wait! You two still aren’t together? Dammit Ed, now I own Jim twenty bucks!” The others laughed.  
“Please Edward,” Victor tsked, waving his finger. “You two are totally into each other and evvveryonnnee knows it.”  
“Why do you all insist on still calling me, Edward or Ed! I asked you to call me the Riddler. Jim does it!” He exclaimed watching Butch braid Tabitha’s hair.  
Babara smirked before crossing her arms with an arched eyebrow. “Sweetie, that’s because Jimmy is a pacifist at heart. And stop trying to avoid confessing your deep love for Oswald, it’s not working.”   
“But that’s not to say if you were trans, or decided to have a sensible name change we wouldn’t respect your wishes.” Tabitha clarified patting his cheek.  
Ed rolled his eyes, “I’m not avoiding my feelings nor do I experience gender dysmorphia.”  
“You guys cuddle, you’ve already given him a pet name, and he’s been lusting for you since the first day of freshman year. You’re practically there,” A string of ‘Trues’ rang out in response to Butch who was looking smug. He’s been the one dealing with Oswald and Edward’s pinning the longest, besides maybe Jim.  
After glancing at his phone Ed began to pack his bag, he needed to pick up Oswald because he was borrowing the other’s car. “I don’t have time for your delusions. Is Oswald my best friend? Yes. But some of you haven’t fallen in love with your best friend and it shows.” His face flushed as he nearly ran out the door to the parking lot.  
Victor smirked. “Did he just?”  
“Oh he did,” Butch whistled as Lee and Harvey high-fived.   
“Those poor, emotionally constipated boys.” Barbara grinned, giggling, “Twenty bucks says it happens tonight.”  
“What happens tonight?” Six heads snapped towards James Gordon who was in camo pants and sweating.   
“Nygmobblepot.” Jim looked at Victor in awe.  
Sitting down he slumped back in his chair. “I will cry if my OTP becomes canon.” Jim declared.  
“That’s a whole ass mood,” Tabby said kicking Jim in acknowledgment under the table.


End file.
